If Moriarty kidnapped JJ
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: WROTE THIS BEFORE 200 AIRED! Just an interesting idea I decided to write, in between the 199th and 200th episode of criminal minds. Criminal minds, Sherlock crossover with some interesting scenes.


"Hotch have you heard from JJ" Reid asked concerned after stepping into his superiors office.

"Yes Spencer. She phoned in sick. Sounded terrible." Agent Hotchner replied.

"That's strange… JJ never takes a day off" Reid commented. It all seemed rather suspicious. Deep in thought he visited Garcia's office. That call needed to be traced.

"JJ's mobile. Maybe she is just sick Reid… It's stomach flu season after all. I know henry was sick the other day."

"I guess. This just doesn't seem right. Could you play the call for me?"

Garcia played the call over and over. It sounded strange to the young genius. Not at all like JJ in regards to choice of language and tone of voice. He could also pick up a strange background. Someone. SOMEONE WAS WITH HER! No. Not Will and No Not Henry. It was an Unsub!

"GUYS! TEAM MEETING NOW!" Reid screamed and guided everyone towards the briefing room.

"JJ's been kidnapped! We need to save her!" Garcia highlighted the issue. She was greatly worried.

"Right. It's time to call in reinforcements." Hotch stated just as Cruz walked in.

"Call in reinforcements for what? Agent Hotchner."

"JJ's been Kidnapped"

"Could this be anything to do with her time at the pentagon?" Reid asked.

"No… No… There was some trouble but it's sorted now." Cruz Replied.

-  
"Sorry boys. I have to take this" Prentiss told a tall man sitting on her desk, cheeks jutting out ver so perfectly. The other older. Sitting on one of the chairs pulled up to her desk.

"Hotch!" Prentiss was shocked. Hotch hadn't called for a while now. She thought he's called it quits. Given up on the whole long distancerelationship thing. "WHAT! JJ! You need my help? I'll be there ASAP."

"Be where…?" The man with the cheekbones asked inquisitively

" The BAU. Quantico. An old friend is in need. A member of my team while I was there has been kidnapped.

"This is the work of Moriarty! So that's what he was doing. That makes sense. Watson we have a case!" Sherlock commanded. It had all finally started to make sense to him. Soon enough the three were on a jet heading off to save JJ.

"Who are these two, May I ask?" Hotch greeted Prentiss on arrival back to the states.

"This Sir is Consulting detective Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson. They may be able to help with JJ. Something about a Moriarty?"

Sherlock smirked. Talking through who Moriarty was. He started to understand more. Sherlock had it all figured out. Not JJ but Moriarty. What this genius of evil was up to. What his plan was. Why he faked his death on that day. He wanted to be one step ahead of Sherlock. That young lad. Very. Very competitive. He wanted to conquer the world. Be in control. Of the world...

"Morgan. Take me to your baby girl." Sherlock ordered. This call had to be heard it could give away JJ's whereabouts. Mr Holmes was greeted into Garcia's office by supreme gnious Spencer Reid and the baby girl herself.

Holmes looked at Morgan. Morgan looked at Holmes. Sherlock found it strange that someone who could do so much better: who probably had girls running after him 24/7; had the numbers of every girl on the planet and probably was involved in some sort of sexual activity with a different girl each night. Why would he of all people call Garcia of all women his baby girl.

"Well then my baby girl and pretty boy. I need to hear this call."

Garcia blushed. Reid was perplexed. Who was this strange man? Why did he use Morgans nicknames for the two? "And you are?" he asked rather abruptly..

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, Detective Holmes."

"That's nonsense! Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character. From the books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. First story our in 1887. 56 short stories and 4 novels. More recently there have been movies and Tv shows based off these books however they are very poor and don't stick at all to the original plot of the original Sherlock books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."

"Well pretty boy. You better brush up on your Sherlock Holmes knowledge because I am quite literally a real life, Live, Living Sherlock Holmes. Lets just say… My parents had a little obsession.

"I see… I see…"

After the brief conversation to acquaint the two geniuses Garcia replayed the call for another 15,000 times. Sherlock heard something, he had not quite figured out what. It seemed suspicious alright.

"Baby girl. Fade the voices." Sherlock was deep in thought. Garcia responded to his request and

replayed the Audio, during which time Mr Holmes tool at trip to his mind palace.

"I've got it! I'VE CRACKED IT!" Sherlock exclaimed, all of a sudden he stood up. "WATSON!" He screamed running down the stairs. Watson was nowhere to be found.

"First your JJ now MY Watson!" This calls for revenge!" Sherlock was boiling over. How dare Moriarty take HIS doctor to a gay bar. This was not just on the line. It was way over the line. Dr Watson was married to Mary… and… Sherlock. Although he did not show it he truly did care deeply for John.

Blake thought this was all so strange. The person she replaced back. Not only was she back but she had Reid the second by her side! What was going on! She worried this could be to do with Cruz. What if he was replacing people? She knew Strauss hinted at replacement in the past. Blak had been well included in the team though so she tried to think rationally calm her nerves. It was clear however that Prentiss had a much closer relationship with the team than she had ever had.

"So where do you propose the victims are?" Blake asked the rather strange English man.

"An old gay bar. His Kinda x, not really x usd to own it. About 15 minutes drive from here. We better hurry. The sooner the better. If we're not quick by beloved John. He could be dead by now and your poor JJ… There's no limits on what could have happened to her. Those gay sicko's/ Sadistic. The lot of them.

"JJ! Thankgod your ok!" Emily exclaimed and freed her from the ropes tied around her, trapping her.

Sherlock was still worried. He and Reid still couldn't find Watson and the criminal in question was nowhere to be seen by the others of the BAU. Reid stood still as Sherlock paced. They both thought, visited individual mind palaces. "HIDDEN ROOM!" They both exclaimed. The next task was to work out which was the false wall.

Eventually the two worked it out. Behind the bar, hidden behind the fridge holding soft drinks. "Clever. This Moriarty is sure a smart one." Reid said before they opened the door and went down a long dark tunnel in search of Sherlocks friend and the man who started this.

"Oh god John!" Sherlock exclaimed as he untied the chains and liftde John off the bed he was tied too.

"Sh...sh….sherlock?"

"Shhh John. It's alright now." Sherlock hugged him tight and whispered in his ear. He could tell Dr Watson had been through some great trauma.

"FBI! DROP THE WEAPON!" Morgan screamed at three guys running towards a stolen SUV. "NOW!" Hotch also screamed and pointed guns at them.

The men stood still. Surprisingly this included Moriarty. He was scared stiff of this pair. "NOW! DROP THEM!" Morgan was getting impatient. What were they doing? What were they planning? Morgan knew at least one of them was a criminal mastermind.

Two gun shots.. Fired at Moriarty. His partners in crime. Turned on him? Or where they just scared?

"Put the weapons down!" Hotch exclaimed. They didn't. They were frozen stiff. Morgan was worried. But it had to be done. He approached slowly. Gun down but on hand. Eventually the men dropped their guns and Agents Hotchner and Morgan could carry out the arrest. Meanwhile Watson checked Moriarty's vitals and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

It had been an eventful and tiring couple of days for all. The team including sherlock were exhausted. They did however have some energy spare for a dinner together at Rossi's. A catch up with Emily. A goodbye to Emily and to get to know the boys some more. It was a great night and to top it off they got the call. The call saying that this somewhat invincible Moriarty had been stabilized before being locked up in a secure cell and placed on death row.

Everyone but Sherlock was pleased to hear this news. Sherlock. He was clever. He knew he hadn't seen the end of Jim Moriarty yet.


End file.
